1. Field
This relates to an ice making apparatus of a refrigerator and an assembling method thereof.
2. Background
A refrigerator may store items at a low temperature, in either a refrigerated or frozen state as appropriate for the particular item. Cold air may be continuously supplied to the interior of the refrigerator by repetition of a refrigerating cycle including compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation of refrigerant.